Fairy Tail: Demon Reign
by SweetyBacon22Dolphin
Summary: Demons are out for revenge on Fairy Tail, and what better way to do that,than by stripping away Fairy Tail's future. Sending most of the next generation to the past, Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail have to get them back to the future. Meanwhile, an evil Demon cult is trying to resurrect Lucifer. Can Fairy Tail save the world from annihilation?
1. Introduction

Thank you for reading this is my first fanfic:  
I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They are owned by Hiro Mashima.  
Some of the characters are of my own design and the plot is my own as well. Please support the original.

Introduction:  
NayNay: I'm going to be introducing some new characters and giving descriptions of them, not the old you don't know the original cast of Fairy Tail, don't worry, they will be mentioned in the main story. This is just for the Next Generation  
introduction.

Luke Igneel Dragneel:  
Age: 19  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Brown  
Celestial Spirit Mage, Dragon Spirit Mage

Nashi Lucky Dragneel  
Age: 15  
Hair: Pink  
Eyes: Brown  
Equip Dragon Armour Mage

Nova Heart Dragneel  
Age: 13  
Hair: Spiky Pink  
Eyes:Yellow  
Fire Dragon Slayer

Silver Gray Fullbuster (G)  
Age:14  
Hair: Dark Blue  
Eyes: Blue  
Ice Dragon Slayer

Gruvia Ur Fullbuster  
Age:14  
Hair:Wavy Dark Blue  
Eyes: Light Blue  
Demon Water/Ice Mage

Muse Levi Redfox  
Age:18  
Hair: Wavy black hair  
Eyes: Red  
Iron Dragon Slayer

Marzipan X Strausszxc  
Age:19  
Hair: White  
Eyes: Blue  
Takeover Mage

Loxy Mavis Dreyar  
Age:18  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Purple  
Lighting Dragon Slayer

Asuka Connell  
Age:21  
Hair: Dark Green  
Eyes: Purple  
Gun Mage

Apollo Connell  
Age:17  
Hair:Dark brown  
Eyes: Purple  
Gun Mage

Jinx  
Age: 16  
Hair: Blue mohawk  
Eyes: Green  
Control Mage

Eric Rob Scarlett  
Age:14  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Brown  
Equip Mage

Julles Fernanda Scarlett  
Age: 19  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Blue  
Constellation Mage

Prince Conbolt  
Age: 8  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Brown  
Wind Dragon Slayer

ClockWorth  
Age:8  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Silver  
Time Mage, Wizard assassin

Brunhilda  
Age: 16  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Wizard assassin

Dionysius (Dion, Di) Alberona  
Hair: Brown hair  
Eyes: Violet  
Drunken and Gravity Mage

Cupid Alberona  
Age: 17  
Hair: Orange  
Eyes: Pink  
Card Mage

Isabella  
Age:17  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: Dark Green  
Soul Summoning

Fireworks  
Age:?  
Hair: Multicolor  
Eyes: Multicolor

Freedom Justine  
Age: 8  
Hair: White  
Eyes: Green  
Take Over and incantations

Venus (Everelf) Strauss  
Age: 11  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: Green  
Take Over

Anaconda  
Age:16  
Hair:Velvet Red  
Eyes: Green  
Poison Dragon Slayer

Angel (Nova's Exceed)  
Mistoffelees (Nashi's partner)  
Buddy(Luke's partner)  
Belle (G's partner)  
Meladey ( Muse's partner)  
Big T's (Prince's partner)  
Hoozuki&Haku (Loxy's partners) 


	2. Black Holes

It was a normal day in Magnolia, everyone was going about their busy day. No one is aware of the darkness looming over Magnolia, and setting its evil eyes on FairyTail.

At Fairy Tail:  
In the guild, it too was a normal day as well...Well, if you can call any day at Fairy Tail "normal." Nova and G were fighting, which was an everyday occurrence.  
" Hey, Ice Princess, is that all you got," Nova said before slamming her head against G's, putting them at a standstill.  
" Nah, Fire Breath, I'm just getting started!" G responded back.  
Nova took a fist and slammed it in G's gut.  
On the same side, their fathers Natsu and Gray were also in their own brawl.  
"Hey, Droopy Eyes, watch my Dragling, woop your boy's ass!" Natsu shouted in Gray's face.  
"You wish Fire Breathed, my boy is going to make waste of that punk!", Gray shouted back. Natsu raised his fists and landed them on Gray's face while Gray did the same thing. Soon enough, Natsu and Gray were in their own fight.  
On the other side of the guild sat Wakaba, Macoa, and Romeo watching the scene unfold.  
"Man, they never change, do they?" Wakaba asked sipping on his beer.  
"Nah, they're the same when they were young and to make it bad….." stated Macao.  
"THEIR KIDS ARE THE SAME!" Wakaba and Macao said together.  
"Why would they change, they're still so cool," Romeo had always looked up to Natsu and Gray. They influenced him to be a great wizard. Romeo was grown up with large muscles, and his hair was a little longer, but at least he could tame it. He was getting  
a beard, but his wife Wendy didn't like it too much.  
" Hey, Romeo, when are you and I going out?" That question came from none other than Cana Alberona. She was at her usual place nursing her barrel of beer.  
" Cana, we're both married and with kids," replied Romeo through his giggling. Ever since he hit 20, Cana had tried to hook up with him. Romeo didn't take it by heart, though, because she was just messing with him.  
"They don't have to know! And forget the kids, we leave them at home!" Cana shouted, again taking another chug of the ale barrel.  
" Oh, Cana, leave Romeo alone," said Mirajane, smiling at her friend.  
" Mira, let me tell you, hold on to cute Freedom, because she won't be so cute for much longer. The cuteness runs out and you're stuck with leftovers," said Cana, still chugging down her drink.  
"Oh, Cana, you always say that," said Mirajane. "Besides, we all know you love Dionysus and Cupid."  
"Heed my words, Mira, it's only a matter of time." Cana continued to chug the alcohol . Mira couldn't help but giggle. Cana was still the same, coming to the guild to drink. Mira knew Cana got this way when she was either missing her kids or had a fight  
with Bacchus. Bacchus, her husband and the new leader of Quatro Cerberuas, was not to blame this time. It had been 4 weeks since either Cupid or Dionysus left on a job, and she was just worried about them.  
On the other side of the guild, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are talking  
"Lu-chan, when is the next volume of DRAGON SCALES coming out?" Levy was excited ever since Lucy became famous all over Fiore for her novels and short stories. Levy would always be the first to read the rough drafts.  
"I hit a rough patch...so I'm still stuck at Chapter 50." Lucy just started to chew on her lip, waiting for Levy to respond.  
" Awww, really? Isn't that where Book 4 ends?" Levy sat there looking at Lucy with concern.  
" Juvia remembers that's when Igneel was fighting the Blackness," Juvia replied, still checking out Gray and their two kids.  
"Nah, that was in the middle. This is where Igneel and Layla are trying to find Igneel's brother Zerneel, but I thought you brainstormed with your editor. What's wrong Lu-chan?"  
"Well…." Lucy was about to answer when G came flying across the table and slammed into the wall , leaving a crater behind.  
"Cheap shot, Pyro!" G stood back up like it was nothing.  
" Oh yeah, Stripper! Looks like the icicle doesn't fall far from the glacier," retorted Nova with a sneaky grin.  
Wakaba looked over to Macao to explain.  
"Basically, she's saying the 'Apple doesn't fall far from the tree,'" Makco explained.  
Wakaba just rolled his eyes and kept on watching the spectacle.  
"Don't lump me in with that old stripper freak! I have control of my habits!" G smiled triumphantly.  
"G, darling, your clothes!" Juvia exclaimed as she pointed at G, standing only in his boxers.  
"AAAAAAH!" G freaked out before looking at Nova twirling his pants around. "Give me back my pants, you freak!" shouted G.  
Nova stuck out her tongue. "Come and get them."  
G charges at Nova and their fight began again while Levy and Juvia looked on.  
"Well, they certainly remind me of their fathers," Levy stated, and Juvia nodded her head in approval. "I wish G would stop competing with her."  
Then suddenly….  
"You sure it's not love?" Happy asked as he appeared in his human form. Happy was usually in his human form nowadays, and he was taller than Natsu and Lucy with short blue messy hair and, of course, cat ears. "They looooove each other," Happy giggled  
mischievously.

Levy smiled. "I don't doubt it, just look at them". Just then, Levy looked at Lucy, her hair dripping tequila. "Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned manner. Lucy stood up and started walking toward Natsu and Gray.  
"Uh-oh, Lucy looks scary." Happy's usual tan skin turned pale a moment as she walked off.  
"Poor Lu-chan, she can get scary sometimes," replied Levy, going back to her book and what remained of her shirley temple.  
"Lucy-san reminds Juvia of a mad Erza," Juvia commented as Happy and Levy agreed in unison. "I hope Gray-sama will be ok."  
Meanwhile, at the other side of the bar were Luke and Julles, who were sharing a milkshake. Julles started licking her tongue across her top lip.  
"I take it you like the milkshake," asked Luke with a wide Dragneel grin.  
"I did, it was….." Suddenly, an ice glacier collided in between them, freezing that part of the bar and the hole behind them.  
"Why those….brats…." Julles' hair flared as she stood up to go after G and Nova.  
"Like Mother, like daughter," thought Luke before grabbing her arm and pulling her back down on the bar stool. "Calm down, Jewl."  
"No, they are reckless and destructive, and they must be punished." She glared at him with a black ominous aura forming around her.  
"Still, you can't solve it with more violence," retorted Luke.  
"Watch me!" Julles stated, dragging Luke with her.  
Eric, Julles' younger brother, watched with envy as Nova and G fought each other.  
"I can't believe G has the gall to even think he can defeat Nova. Look at him all over her, when my dearest Nova only belongs to me," stated Eric, as he stood on the wall planning on how to have Nova all to himself while also getting his love rival  
G out of the picture.  
"Gruvia thinks they are just playing around. Nii-San is very nice," stated Gruvia, holding on to Eric's arm smiling up at him. "Eric-Sama will get Nova." Eric looked down at Gruvia.  
"Why are you here Gruvia?" he asked with a static voice. Gruvia looked downhearted at her feet.  
"Gruvia wants to spend time with Eric-sama," she responded with a bigger smile. Eric rolled his eyes and kept looking at G and Nova. Soon Julles joined the fray, and it did not take long for Nova and Julles to be in each other's faces. Lucy had  
made her way toward Natsu and Gray.  
"Hey Luce," Natsu greeted her with his usual Dragneel grin. Lucy just glared at husband of 12 years. "What's wrong? What happened to you? Did you mess with Aquarius again?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Really, Natsu, do you really think Aquarius did this to me?" replied Lucy. If she was annoyed before, she was livid now.  
"Geez Natsu learn some respect", Gray scolded Natsu as Natsu took a seat at the bar.  
"It's not my fault that Lucy makes Aquarius mad," Natsu responded. Gray looked at Natsu with a serious expression.  
"That's not the point, the point is…."  
Suddenly, a furious wind came out of nowhere and began thrashing around the guild. Natsu grabbed Lucy while Juvia and Levy were being held down by Happy, but in the mass of confusion no one saw the black hole forming on the ceiling of the guild  
and swooping up the heroes of their time into it. Just as soon as it came, it left leaving the inside guild in disarray.  
In another universe, a figure shrouded in darkness observes Fairy Tail in its shambled state through a crystal ball.  
"Now we'll have revenge."  
Thus the journey of the heroes begins in the past. 


End file.
